


You Found Me中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Starting Over
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>循环又开始了</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Found Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979796) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



十在奔跑。  
在破碎的鹅卵石和被连根拔起的草木之间竭尽全力地奔跑。  
他所在的这个未来的地球可以不用发生。  
他不会让这发生的。他可是博士，他应该修复这一切。  
不过现在他需要找个掩身处好让他重装上阵。

十一在奔跑。  
他的音速起子被烧毁了，而他不停地被碎片绊到。  
他更多的依靠直觉而非记忆判断该去哪里寻找十。  
记忆还是太模糊，就像一部在他眼前快进播放的电影。  
不过现在那不重要，他得找到他的爱人。

十不知道该对站在他身前的这个男人作何反应。  
十一笑得嘴角都快咧到耳后根了，他不停地蹦跳着。  
十交叉着手臂看着未来的自己，问道：“如果你就是我，那么为什么宇宙还没有分崩瓦解？”  
“这真的重要么？我来到这里并不是一个意外。”十一解释着，随后用Gallifreyan语叫了十的爱称，愉悦地看到十脸红了。  
“我不…为何你…我们不能…”，十无法正常思考了，他挠了挠脖子：“发生了什么？你到底为什么会在这里？”  
年长的时间领主摇着头轻笑着。  
“其实我自己也不是很确定…我只是必须找到你…”十一含糊地说着，伸手爱抚着十的下巴：“但是…我无法说服你跟我一起走…对我来说那还太早，不过我希望有一天可以再次见到你。”  
“对此我表示怀疑，这可是个悖论，你这个愚蠢的老人。”  
十一大声笑了出来：“我们确实是一个愚蠢的老人呀，博士…”  
然后他转身跑开了，他不知道试着重复自己的历史是否是一件正确的事。  
但若是此时他心头的暖意有任何意义的话，那再承受一次痛苦便是值得的。


End file.
